A Collection of One Shots
by Gleeksonly
Summary: A collection of one shots of all different glee ships. Each chapter will be a new story, so they have nothing to do with one another. In the reviews, you can leave requests.
1. Farewell Finn

Rachel was watching television when she soon found her eyelids growing heavy. She began to fall asleep when the phone rang. "Ugh!" She groaned and got up to check who it was. They didn't have caller ID anymore, so Rachel answered it. "Hello?" She asked the caller. "Rachel? It's Carole," The voice answered. "Hi, Carole. How are you?" Rachel replied happily. "Rachel...are you alone?" Carole questioned her. "Yes," Rachel responded, "What's wrong?" She heard Carole start crying and the sound of the phone shuffling. "Rachel, it's Burt. Please sit down," Burt requested. Rachel sat down, "I'm sitting, what's going on?" "It's Finn. He passed away," Burt informed Rachel. Rachel hung up the phone and started crying. Her body was shaking and she couldn't believe it. Finn was barely nineteen, this wasn't supposed to happen. A few hours later, everyone returned home. Their smiles faded as they saw Rachel's tear stricken face. Kurt was the first to speak up after everyone was seated on the couch. "Rachel, why are you crying?" He asked. "F-Finn," Rachel sobbed. "What about Finn?" Santana asked. "He's gone," Rachel whispered. Kurt started crying and everyone else began crying, too. Even Puck was crying. Puck held Quinn close to him. "I can't believe it," Quinn said crying. "He was my best friend. My brother," Puck added. "I can't believe he's never coming back," Kurt stated. Santana stood up, "It's not fair. He was so much nicer than me and I'm here instead of him." "S-Santana," Rachel cried, "P-Please don't t-think like t-that. F-Finn..." Rachel trailed off, not wanting to accept Finn's death. She wanted to go in her room and never come out. She wanted this to be a sick joke or a horrible nightmare. Rachel knew she was never waking up from this. 


	2. Together

Puck woke up in the middle of the night alone in the bed. He knew where Quinn was. It was the same place he found her every night. Puck threw off the covers and walked into the nursery that Mrs. Fabray made to surprise Quinn and Puck. Quinn was lying in the middle of the room as usual. Puck was glad Mrs. Fabray was away on a business trip. "Quinn..." Puck began as he walked in. Her sobbing shook the house and she held her knees against her chest. Puck sighed and sat beside her, rubbing her back. Quinn started screaming and turned away from Puck. His heart ached to see her so broken. Her heart ached longing for her baby girl. Just a few days ago, Quinn looked like she was going to explode and now they were crying over losing their daughter. They were glad she was healthy, but upset that she'd live her life without them. They agreed it was the best thing for Beth, but that didn't mean it was the easiest thing. Quinn wiped her eyes and looked at Puck, "I'm s-sorry I screamed at y-you. I'm s-still thinking about h-her." Puck nodded and wrapped his arms around Quinn. "I know, babe. We're gonna get through this. I promise," Puck whispered. Quinn smiled through her tears, "Promise?" Puck nodded, and the two sat there reminiscing about different memories throughout the past nine months and trying to fix their broken hearts together. 


	3. He Was Our Quarterback

"Rachel. I'm leaving," Kurt called to his roommate. He was going back to Lima to be with the glee club. They had just lost Finn Hudson. Kurt felt as if he would wake up from an awful nightmare any second. He grabbed his stuff and headed to catch his flight. Once in Lima, Mr. Schue invited all of the New Directions to perform or talk about Finn. "Singing isn't gonna bring him back," Puck said. Mr. Schue shrugged, "No it isn't." The New Directions all performed Seasons of Love together. Mercedes sang by herself I'll Stand By You. She told the group of how she remembered Finn telling them how he sang it to the sonogram of Quinn's baby. Kurt looked around. He noticed two of Finn's friends missing. His ex-girlfriend and good friend, Quinn, and Brittany Pierce. Kurt felt the warmth of Finn's jacket increase as Mercedes' song came to an end. Blaine was crying and holding Kurt's hand. Everyone was speechless. Artie looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. The newbies had lost their mentor. They had lost their Quarterback. "Someone vandalized the memorial, Porcelain," Sue Sylvester announced. "Who would do that?" Kurt was furious! How could anyone mess with his brother? He wouldn't let that happen after Finn had protected him numerous times. Puck sat looking at the tree. He remembered why he took it. The screeching of his motorcycle, the gaseous smell of the air, the chains rattling against the tree, all of it came back to him. He didn't care what anyone said. He didn't care if they yelled at him for taking it. This tree was all he had left of Finn Hudson. Kurt sighed and went back to the group. Santana was going to sing. "This one's for you, Hudson," She said. Santana sang If I Die Young. About halfway through the song, she stopped. There was no way she could finish, she ran off to the auditorium. Kurt followed and Santana told him the nice things Finn had done for her. Santana soon felt the warmth of the jacket, and the smell of Finn lingering on it. She looked up, expecting him to be there. He wasn't. Coach Beiste talked with Puck in the locker rooms. "He was my best friend! What chance do I have of not being an idiot and hurting people if he's not there to remind me who I really am?" Puck said, tears starting to form. Before Coach Beiste could interject, Puck continued, "I lost the girl I cared the most about, and now I've lost my brother!" Coach Beiste tried comforting him to no success. They agreed to retire Finn's football number and hang it up. Puck performed No Surrender in glee club. As he sang each note, he was reminded of the songs he had sung with Finn. The times that they'd fight. The times that their bond was as strong as can be. But now that bond was broken. As Puck's song ended, he looked at Finn's chair with hope. Finn wasn't there. He knew this was real. Finn was gone. Puck got up and ran out of the room. They could hear him yelling down the hallway, knocking things over, and pushing people that walked past. They didn't know Finn like he had. They didn't know what it was like to lose your best friend and brother. Mr. Schue looked around for someone to get up and follow him. No one did. They knew Puck well. They knew he needed to be alone. To blow off steam. Puck paced angrily around the hallway, until he felt a tap on his back. "Finn?" He turned around. It wasn't Finn who had tapped Puck's shoulder, but it was someone very close to Finn. The petite brunette stood beside Puck, leaning her head against his chest. "I can't believe he's gone," Rachel sobbed. "I know," Puck nodded. He really did know. He rubbed Rachel's back as they stood there together, wishing they could see him again. To say a proper goodbye. The next song performed was by Rachel. "When Finn and I would drive around, we would sing this song," Rachel explained, beginning to cry. She sang Make You Feel My Love. Everyone's eyes filled with tears as Rachel sang. She grabbed her necklace that had Finn's name. He would always be in her heart. When her song finished, she stood there sobbing until Mr. Schue came and put his arm around her. She hugged him and sobbed, "He's n-never coming b-back." Mr. Schue held Rachel tight, "I'm sorry," He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Puck ran into the hall. He had to escape this somehow. He needed someone. Anyone. When Quinn walked in, she wasn't greeted with hugs or happiness. Instead she noticed everyone's red eyes and solemn faces. "What's going on?" Quinn asked, looking around. "Have a seat," Mr. Schue commanded. Quinn obeyed and Puck sat next to her. Quinn looked at Puck, who was trying his hardest to keep a straight face. "Quinn...there's no easy way to say this but..." Mr. Schue began. Kurt finished for him, "My brother's gone. And he's never coming back." Quinn's eyes filled with tears instantly and she felt Puck pull her close. "W-why F-Finn?" She choked. Everyone looked around because no one had an answer to her question. Why Finn? He was a sincere, kind, caring, and funny guy. And he was so young. Quinn looked at the door because she saw some new Cheerios walk by. She ran out, followed by Santana. Quinn followed the girl to Finn's memorial by the lockers, unaware of Santana following her. The girls blew out the candles. Before Quinn could say a word, Santana did. "What the hell are you doing?" Quinn looked at Santana. "Principal Sylvester said these candles have to go," The Cheerio, Bree, said. Quinn shook her head. She noticed Puck coming down the hall with a knife in one hand. Santana was furious at Bree and went to go find Sue. Meanwhile, Quinn was stopping Puck. As he raised the knife, she grabbed it from him. He was strong, but she was strong enough. "Puck! Stop!" Quinn demanded. Puck shook his head, trying not to cry, "He's gone." He nodded at Bree, who was blowing out the last candle. Quinn grabbed the girl's uniform and, with Puck's help, scared her away. They re-lit Finn's candles. "You bitch! You took down the memorial!" Santana shrieked as she walked into Sue's office. "What did you just call me?" Sue questioned the former Cheerio. "A cold-hearted bitch! You've terrorized the glee club for years! But now I can finally tell you how I really feel because I don't go here anymore! You never had a nice word to say about Finn Hudson, so don't you DARE think for a SECOND that he didn't hate you too!" Santana ranted, fury boiling inside of her. "Donna, call the police!" Sue ordered to her secretary. "Donna, you pick up that phone and I will shove my foot so far up" "THAT'S ASSAULT!" Her former cheerleading coach yelled. "NO THIS IS ASSAULT!" Santana retorted, pushing Sue backwards, knocking her into the cabinets. Both had surprised looks on their faces. Santana ran out and down the hall without looking back. Later on, everyone was back in the choir room. Well everyone except Finn. Finn would never walk through those doors again. Brittany came walking in as Sam and Artie finished singing Fire and Rain. Sam and Santana both went slowly to greet Brittany. "Sorry I'm late, everybody. I forgot where the school was," The blonde explained. "Thanks for coming, Brittany," Mr. Schue said. "Anytime, but why am I here?" She asked. They repeated the same thing with Quinn, having Brittany sit down first. "Britt...Finn's gone," Santana said lightly. "Well where did he go?" Brittany answered. "Britt, he's never coming back..." Santana finished. Brittany sat there, understanding. She started tearing, "He was such a nice person. Except when he called me stupid, but that doesn't matter right now. I just..." Brittany couldn't finish the sentence. She was wrapped in a big hug with the rest of the glee club. Finally, Rachel walked in. The hug disbanded as everyone quietly took their seats. "Quinn... Brittany... You made it," Rachel said. The girls nodded. Rachel's eyes were red from crying. Finn was her love. He soulmate and best friend. Now he's gone. Quinn and Brittany hugged Rachel. "While everyone's here I just want to show you all this," Rachel said, placing a briefcase on top of the piano. They all nodded for her to open it. She obeyed and pulled out a plaque with Finn's picture. "The show must go...all over the place...or something," Santana read. "He said that?" Mr. Schue asked with a laugh. Rachel nodded, as she hung it up. Everyone stood there in a moment of silence for Finn. "Wait! Where's Puck?" Brittany asked, noticing he wasn't with the group. Everyone looked around, unsure of where he went. Quinn's eyes widened, "I know where he is. I'll be right back!" She headed out to get Puck. She found him in the locker room and even though it was the boys' locker room, she didn't care. "Puck..." Quinn called. She could hear him sniffling. Quinn walked over to the benches, where Puck was sitting, and sat beside him. He turned and faced away from her. "Puck...we're all here for each other. Finn wouldn't.." Quinn began. Puck jumped up, "You don't get it, Quinn. No one does." "Get what, Puck?" Quinn asked. "If I start crying, I don't think I'll ever stop! I lost my brother. The only guy who genuinely cared about me and could knock some sense into me!" Puck pointed out. Quinn stood up and held his hand, "I know, Puck. I know you lost your brother. I understand." Puck shook his head, "You don't. He was my best friend, my brother, and now he's gone." Puck stood up and knocked over the cart of towels and sports equipment. Quinn watched him, "I do understand what it's like losing your family. Now come on we need to go be with the rest of glee club." Quinn held Puck's hand and led him back to the choir room. "Now, I think Quinn would like to sing something," Mr. Schue explained once everyone was seated quietly. He nodded at Quinn to come down to the front and go. She went and stood in front of her former classmates and the newbies. "Before I sing, I'd just like to say that Finn was a very special friend as all of you know already. Finn and I were very close throughout the years at McKinley. Even though I wronged Finn, he cared about me so much. He was always there to comfort me when I needed and to talk if I wanted." Quinn started crying but continued, "He was like a brother to me, always looking out for me. He was the reason I joined - and fell in love with - glee club. He's always going to be with us in our hearts and I think he'll give us strength to move forward. Especially you, Rachel." Rachel looked up. "He always talked about you when we would hang out or study together. He loved everyone in here. This song is for you, Finn." Quinn sang Locked Out Of Heaven, tears running down her face. When she finished everyone told her good job and Puck hugged her as she sobbed into his chest. Rachel, who was crying, addressed the group once more, "I wanted to thank you all again for all you've done. Your love was numerous and I'm sure Finn would have been so grateful. I loved him so much. And Quinn's right. He loved all of us. He was a man who put others before himself - especially his glee club family. So as we say goodbye to one family member, we unite with one another..." Everyone nodded slowly and they said their goodbyes. Rachel walked to Finn's tree after everyone had left and sat beside it. She looked up into the now darkened sky at the first shining star she saw. She whispered, "I love you and miss you, Finn." And she thought she saw the star twinkle back at her. She knew Finn was with her. She knew he'd watch over her. Rachel put a hand to her necklace with Finn's name on it and smiled. Everything was going to be okay. 


	4. The End

**Author's note: this is how Glee should've and would've ended. Well, something like this. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a normal Friday. Finn Hudson got up for work and headed to the school an hour later. He walked into the choir room and groaned at the mess that Sue left him to clean up, as promise for a bet they had made. Finn had won, but Sue always did what she wanted anyway. Finn sighed as he began picking up the sheet music. A few minutes later, he checked the clock. Classes ended in less than twenty minutes. Finn thought he was done cleaning, but when he opened the cabinets, piles of sheet music fell onto the floor. Crap. He sighed and began picking them up, being grateful that it was finally Friday and he could go home and relax when he was done cleaning. The piles of sheet music and the mess seemed to be never-ending. Finn tried alphabetizing the music as he picked it up, but the order was too messed up, he just gave up. Finn cursed Sue mentally as he worked on the mess. It took forever to clean everything on his own. Two hands wasn't that efficient in picking up stacks of papers. Someone handed Finn a sheet of sheet music for Don't Stop Believin'. "Thanks," Finn said, not paying attention to who gave it to him. "You're welcome, Finn," the voice replied. Finn turned and dropped the papers he held. "R-Rachel?" He asked, "What are you doing here?" Rachel hugged and kissed Finn before replying, "I'm home."


	5. Where Was He?

Where was he? It was a little past 2am. Puck promised Quinn he would be back by midnight. She paced around his house while she waited for him. She thought she heard a noise from outside, but it was the wind. Quinn sat down a placed a hand on her large baby bump, "Beth, your father is really something." Finally, there was the sound of a key in a lock and the door swung open. Quinn looked at her baby daddy, "You're two hours late. And why are you covering your face?" "I'm not," Puck denied Quinn's suspicions. "Puck," Quinn said sternly. "I'm fine," Puck lied. Quinn took his hands and detached them from his face. She gasped, "Puck, what happened?" "I, uh, I went out with Finn and a few of the guys. There was a mosh pit and I got into it," Puck shrugged it off, "No big deal." He walked past Quinn. "No big deal?" Quinn repeated, "It is a big deal, Puck. You're hurt." "I'm fine," Puck snapped. Quinn rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You could've had the sense to call, at least." "I was unconscious, Quinn," Puck answered, "Finn was gonna call, but he didn't want you to worry about me." "And you thought me waiting up until 2am not knowing where you were wasn't going to worry me!" Quinn shrieked. "Babe, calm down. I'm sorry," Puck apologized. Quinn was silent. Puck hugged her from behind and put his hands on her stomach. Quinn pushed his hands away. "Why do you have to be like that, Quinn?" Puck furrowed an eyebrow. "Because I'm mad at you," Quinn answered. "You're not even mad that I was out late!" Puck read Quinn's mind. He was right, Quinn was mad that she was in this situation right now. She lost her popularity, her body, a lot of her friends, and her reputation. Quinn took a deep breath and walked away. Puck walked to his room and saw Quinn laying in the bed, facing the wall. He stood in the doorway and watched her struggle to get comfortable. "Quinn..." He began. She sat up slowly, "I'm sorry." Puck shook his head and sat next to Quinn, "Don't apologize. Can I... Can I tell you something?" Quinn nodded, "Anything." "I love you," Puck admitted. Quinn looked at him as he continued, "And I love Beth. I want to do this with you." Quinn couldn't help but smile as she kissed Puck's cheek softly, "I love you, too." 


	6. Hudson Baby

"Finn, come here!" Rachel yelled. "What's wrong?" Finn came running, "Rach, where are you?" "Bathroom!" Rachel called to Finn. Finn opened the bathroom door and walked in on his wife. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He immediately embraced her and kissed her, "Rachel, what's wrong?" Finn frowned. "I'm pregnant," Rachel whispered. "What?" Finn asked. Rachel held out the home pregnancy tests she just took. They all read positive. Rachel bit her lip and looked at her husband. Finn looked back at her and smiled. They were having their first ever Hudson Baby. 


	7. Saying Goodbye To Quinn

There was a knock on the door. "It's open." His voice was hoarse and he wouldn't admit it, but he had been crying. Everyone was crying. What can you say about an eighteen year old who dies?

Finn walked in and looked at him, "Hey." Puck wiped his eyes, "Hey." Finn looked down, "Are you okay?" Puck didn't answer. Obviously he wasn't okay. The girl he loves just died in a car accident. "I know you're not okay. She loved you, man," Finn went on. Puck shrugged, "I didn't even say goodbye to her. The last thing I said to her was awful." Finn shook his head, "Whatever it was, I'm sure she knew you didn't mean it. I feel just as awful as you do; she died on the way to my wedding." Puck looked at Finn as the taller boy took a seat, "The last thing I said to Qu-Qu-her was how I hated her always being a spoiled brat and being selfish about getting Beth back." Finn looked down, "She knows you didn't mean it. You can't blame yourself, but you owe it to her to go say a real goodbye. Rachel picked up Beth this morning, we're going to her wake service." Puck shook his head, "I can't go to that. Her parents hate me and I'll just start crying the whole time like some stupid baby. Everything I could've ever wanted is gone, just because of one stupid text. We could've been a family together." Finn shook his head, "Don't blame yourself and don't play the 'what if' game. You couldn't have done anything to help her. Come to her wake. They'll want you to talk." "Well I'll go, but I'm not talking in a microphone or anything in front of the crowd," Puck gave in.

They got to the wake as it was just starting. Rachel was seated in the front with Beth on her lap. Judy stood at the microphone, "If anyone would like to say a few words about Quinny, please come forward." Judy walked back and sat down as the tears kept coming down her face. Puck and Finn joined Rachel in the front row. Rachel put Beth on Puck's lap as she went to the front of the room to the microphone. "We're all gonna miss Quinn so much. She went through hell so many times and was so appreciative of anything. I'll never forget her," Rachel sobbed as she took her seat once more. Finn went up next, "Quinn was a sweet girl. Like everyone, she had good days and bad days, but unlike everyone, Quinn could turn the bad ones around. Puck, wanna come up?" Everyone turned to Puck, so he had to go forward. He carried Beth to the podium and stood nervously at the microphone with her. "Quinn was the most amazing girl I've ever met. Her smile lit up a room and her laugh was contagious. She helped me so much. Because of Quinn, I'm actually gonna graduate high school. She gave me Beth," Puck held Beth closer to himself, "I never stopped loving Quinn. She will always have a special place in my heart as I watch our little girl grow up." Puck's eyes were filled with tears as he continued, "I'll always love her and cherish the memories we had together when we weren't fighting." Puck finished talking, took a deep breath, and looked up into the air. He wasn't sure he believed there was a Heaven, but if there was, he knew Quinn was there smiling down on him.


	8. Telling Sam

Three year old Beth ran happily around in Quinn and Puck's apartment with Puck chasing after her. He finally caught her right before she hit into the wall. "Gotcha!" Puck smiled at his daughter. He started tickling her and her contagious giggle put a smile on Quinn's face. "Puck, is she ready to go home?" Quinn asked, "Did you pack her things?" Puck shrugged and looked over at Beth's toys and clothes spread across the floor guiltily. "Shelby should be here any minute!" Quinn said as the doorbell rang.

Puck opened the door, "Sam? Mercedes? What are you two doing here?" Mercedes shrugged, "We were in the area and wanted to visit." Puck nodded as he put Beth down. "Quinn, your niece is here?" Sam wondered. "Babe, can I talk to you in private?" Puck asked. Quinn nodded and led her boyfriend to their bedroom.

"What the hell was that? Beth is your niece?" Puck looked at Quinn. "I-I didn't want him to think I was a slut. When we dated, I saw him without flaws and wanted him to see me the same way," Quinn explained, "So yes, he thinks Beth is Frannie's kid." "How long did you think that was gonna go on for? And were you planning on telling me? She's mine, too," Puck reminded Quinn. Quinn nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. It was just easier. We can tell him now if you want." Puck took Quinn's hand, "Lead the way."

They walked back into the living room and saw Mercedes and Sam watching Beth. "Sam, Puck and I need to tell you something," Quinn began. "Beth isn't Quinn's niece," Puck stated, "She's our daughter. Quinn had her the end of sophomore year." Sam looked at Mercedes, "Did you know?" Mercedes put her hand on Sam's and nodded, "I was with them in the delivery room." "And none of you ever thought to tell me?" Sam yelled as he jumped up from the couch. "Sam." Quinn's eyes looked glassy. "You and I dated, Quinn! I told you about my dyslexia and any problem I had, but you didn't tell me this!" Sam shrieked. "Sam, calm down," Puck stepped towards the blonde. Sam's eyes widened at Puck, "And you! How the hell could you disrespect her like that?" Quinn stepped in front of Puck, "He didn't do anything against me. We were both drunk." Sam looked at Mercedes, "I guess we aren't really friends if I'm the only one who didn't know, so I'll just go. Thanks, guys." The blonde disappeared into the hall. Mercedes ran after him as Puck stared at Quinn, who was in shock.


	9. Klaine Baby

**A/N: I haven't written a Klaine fanfic, so why not? Sorry it's short. :/**

* * *

"Okay. Yes, thank you both so much," Blaine said with a huge smile on his face. "You seem happy. Who was that?" Kurt asked his husband. "That was Finn. He and Rachel just went to the doctor," Blaine explained. "And...?" Kurt begged for more information. Blaine withdrew Kurt's suspense, "She's pregnant. We're gonna have kids." Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, "I love you so much. I'm so happy this is happening." Blaine just smiled goofily at Kurt. Kurt pulled away and had tears in his eyes. "Kurt? Did you hear me?" Blaine questioned Kurt. Kurt nodded, "Yeah. You said we're gonna have kids." Kurt froze, "Wait. Kids?" Blaine laughed lightly, "Rachel is pregnant with our quintuplets." Kurt's eyes widened, "Qu-Qu-Quintuplets?" Blaine shook his head, "I'm joking, Kurt. It's twins." Kurt smiles lovingly at his husband and the look of response Blaine gave, showed Kurt they were definitely ready for this major challenge. They shared a kiss and kept each other in a warm embrace, feeling so many mixes of emotions.


	10. Baby

**A/N: This is a Quick fanfic about when Quinn first finds out she's pregnant in season one. Enjoy & review.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray stood in the hallway against some lockers. One way down the hall stood him, the boy who somehow got her pregnant. Down the opposite way of the hall stood her tall, goofy, sweet boyfriend. Quinn was crying and both boys could see it clearly. Puck knew it was best to stay out of it, he didn't need any drama with the Ice Queen. Finn was over concerned for his girlfriend's feelings while Puck stared at them. Puck watched as Quinn sobbed and choked out words before they hugged. Puck was confused, so he walked over to them. "Hey guys. What's up?" Puck asked. "N-Nothing," Finn stuttered. "Well, Quinn. Coach Sue needs to see you right away. Some girl from the bottom of the pyramid got hurt or something," Puck lied. Quinn shrugged and pecked Finn's lips before following Puck.

Puck stopped when they were out of Finn's sight. "What the hell, Puck?" Quinn yelled. "Just tell me what you told Finn. Why were you crying?" "I wasn't," Quinn stated, "It's none of your business either. And if you'll excuse me, I..." Quinn's hand covered her mouth and the other hand held her stomach. "Quinn, just tell me," Puck demanded. Quinn took a deep breath, but cried again. "I'm p-pregnant. You're the f-f-father," Quinn whispered. Puck reflexively hugged Quinn, "It'll be okay. I'm gonna be an awesome dad." Quinn pulled away, "Finn's going to be the dad. You might be its biological father, but it takes a lot more to be a dad and you don't have those qualities, Puck. Letting you get me pregnant was a mistake, if it was going to happen, it should've been Finn. Goodbye, Puck."

Puck watched the blonde cheerleader as she ran down the hallway. She was crying harder and her ponytail swung while she ran. Puck couldn't believe anything she just said. No wonder Finn seemed so out of it. He was going to be a dad and Puck was being forced to be an awful father. He didn't need to be tied down by one girl and a baby, so maybe it was for the best.


End file.
